iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Daeron Morrigen
Appearance Dark brown hair and stubble, kept at a medium-sized length. Blue eyes. Slightly shorter than average. Biography In 381, Daeron of the House Morrigen was born to Helmfred of the House Morrigen and his wife Catelyn. The youngest of five siblings, Daeron was always left behind in his youth by his somewhat more athletic brothers. Whenever he felt the anger rising in him, he would run to his cousin Morryn. Growing up, Daeron began to see him as something of a guardian for when he needed to be shielded. He took the opportunity when with him to learn from him the leadership of men. From Morryn’s stories and the lessons he learned of the value of supply lines. Whether using guerrilla warfare to cut them off, or raiding farms to stop them altogether, Daeron soon became a student of logistics. His brain wrapped around even the most complex of supply troubles, and he knew that he would have to learn how to ensure that an army doesn’t eat up the entire land around it and starve itself. As Daeron grew older, his lessons turned to a more physical nature. He began to learn, to his delight, he was a natural at swordplay, able to spar with the best of them. As part of his education in the ways of the court, he learned the rules and lessons to be taught from games like Cyvasse. His mind grew ever more apt for strategical and tactical thinking, even outpacing that of his brothers. Upon reaching the age of twelve, Daeron was squired to his father as his brothers were before him. He began to grow even more skilled with a sword, albeit not to the point where he could outmatch a more athletic and larger fighter. Four years later, Daeron was Knighted in the Light of the Seven. He took his place proudly beside his brothers as he became Ser Daeron Morrigen. It was the proudest and happiest year of his life, although for the peasants of Crow’s Nest times were tougher. With a poor harvest, they began to glare at the keep and mutter to themselves. The next year, they revolted. Helmfred and his sons personally took to the field to lead what levies they had and triumph over the rebels. Through fierce fighting, Daeron established he was no poor commander, and led his portion of the men to resounding- although rash and ill-advised- victories. Things didn’t go so well for his father however. In the last skirmish of the revolt, Helmfred fell in the thick of battle to a stray arrow, some say to be from his own side. Daeron took control of the force and ended the revolt with the capture of its leader. After hanging him, the matter of succession came up. Although his brother Darren seemed the likely heir, Morryn sent a stern letter, advising that Daeron succeed. His older brothers, deciding it in their best interest to not offend a member of the Kingsguard, agreed to reject the Lordship and allow Daeron to succeed Helmfred. And so he did. Recent Events The succession of Daeron, and the rather avoidable death of his father, drew the attention of the Swanns. Soon enough Daeron and his brothers were called to King's Landing to explain exactly what had happened. With a short journey ahead of him, Daeron made the ride with five guards as well as his brothers, for a total of eight men. Along the way he learned that his cousin Ser Morryn of the Kingsguard intends to keep him there in order to ensure his education is completed in the area of ruling. Eventually, Daeron made his way into King's Landing, with an eye for its nice architecture and looming keep, and an eye for its reputation as a den of all kinds of corruption and villainy. Timeline 381- Daeron of the House Morrigen is born. 389- Daeron begins to grasp from his uncle and his lessons the basics of leadership and logistics. 393- Daeron learns the skill of swordplay, and develops skill in Cyvasse. He also squires for his father. 397- Daeron is Knighted in the Light of the Seven. 398- The peasants of Crow’s Nest revolt, leading to the death of Helmfred. Daeron succeeds thanks to the influence of Morryn. Daeron is called to the capital to explain himself. Family Grandfather Lord Hagen Morrigen, (d. 385 AC), married to Lady Myranda (63, née Caron) Lord Ulfbert Morrigen (d. 390 AC), married to Lady Crestine (d. 386 AC, née Connington) Ser Morryn Morrigen (b. 376 AC) Father Helmfred Morrigen (46), married to Catelyn (44, née Selmy) Siblings Darren (27), Edwynd (25), Mildred (20), Elynore, (18) Lord Daeron (17) Uncle Halbert Morrigen (44), married to Bellena (d. 395) Cousins Margaryth (24), Arianne Estermont (24), Loren (23), Karlon (18), Arryk (14), Elyana (12), Bennedar (10), Larys (d. 395) Supporting Characters -Garlan, his friend and Steward of Crow’s Nest -Lady Myranda, his grandmother Category:Stormlander Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Stormlands